At the Rescue
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: Forrest had one thing to do that morning: purchase some buttons. When he finds himself accosted by a ruffian, it is Siegbert to the rescue, as it always is. Forrest finally takes his emotions out on his cousin, but he then realizes perhaps it is something to appreciate.


**Though I've been working on other things, I wound up with this idea based on Forrest and Siegbert's supports. I love their relationship, and eventually I'd like to have Forrest interact with his uncle as well.**

* * *

There was nothing that beat being at the tailor's, especially when the shop received a new shipment of fabrics. Prince Forrest had only come for one reason: buttons. He was making a new outfit for his uncle, as his uncle's birthday was fast approaching and he could not be expected to celebrate without a new outfit!

What _should_ have been a quick trip soon lasted well over an hour. He had fallen in love with a soft sky blue fabric, but a deep wine purple had also caught his eye. The purple would be _perfect_ for the suit he was making for his uncle Xander. But that blue was so beautiful! He sighed wistfully as he took a corner of each color between his fingers and rubbed it. He had not come for fabric, and had not brought enough money to purchase anything other than his buttons.

"Oh," he sighed. He _could_ return to the castle, get enough to purchase _both_ fabrics, and return. But that would also mean hoping that no one _else_ adored the material as he did.

"What's the matter, dear?" The young woman who worked in the shop, an assistant to the tailor, joined him after assisting a young woman looking to make a plush toy for her niece.

"I want both of these, but I haven't enough for them."

The young woman, Myrna, giggled. "You know, we can always charge it. You've never given us any difficulties, we'd trust you to return with the money tomorrow."

"Hmm..." Forrest had never had anyone offer to let him take something on good faith and to return payment later. It would give him a chance to prevent both fabrics from slipping between his fingers. However, he wasn't sure he could do it without feeling guilty. "Would you hang onto them for me? I can return home and get the money."

Before Myrna could reply, a third person chimed in. "I can pay for both for the little lady." A young man who looked very out of place in the shop stepped up to them. He was tall and muscular, his long black hair braided and thrown over one shoulder. A deep scar ran down the side of his face from eyebrow to chin. He smiled at Forrest, who wanted nothing more than to leave the shop with his buttons and forget about the fabric.

"I - I couldn't ask you to do that," Forrest stammered. He turned to Myrna with a forced but convincing smile. "On second thought, I think I'll just get these buttons." He followed her to the counter and paid for his purchase. As Myrna asked what he was he working on, he cast a longing look back at the material. The young man was still there, though it was not the fabric he was looking at. "A gift for my uncle," Forrest whispered.

"Do you want me to save that fabric for you?"

Forrest thought for a moment. The blue would be _perfect_ for an elegant gown, and the purple would be used very quickly. "You do not have to hold it for me," he said, "I'll just return tomorrow, and if it's still here, then I'll purchase it." He thanked her and left the shop without a word to the man. He felt there was nothing to say to the stranger. He had taken less than a dozen steps when he heard the chime of the bell over the shop door again.

"You just going to turn down a gift?" The man grabbed Forrest by the arm. "Now, that's not very ladylike behavior, is it?"

"I don't have to act like a lady," Forrest objected as he squirmed and tried to free himself from the stronger man's grip, "but you should let me go!" He pushed against the man's chest with his free hand. The small bag containing his purchase fell to the ground. His much needed buttons bounced and rolled every which way.

"Well, if you don't have to act like a lady, then I certainly don't have to act like a gentleman, do I?"

Forrest cringed but managed to spit out, "I doubt you _could_ act like a gentleman!"

Angry at the insult, the brute seized Forrest by the wrist and shoved him to the ground. Forrest cried out in pain and anger. He had managed to mostly catch himself before hitting the street, but his left side still took some of the impact. The left knee of his pants ripped, as did his left glove. His grey eyes welled with tears as a bit of blood trickled from the tear in his glove.

"Now listen here!" he began, his voice breaking. "You have absolutely no right to toss me like that! Do you have any idea who you're messing with?"

"Some up-jumped little lady," the cad said with a sneer. He bent over Forrest, his hand inches away from the young prince when he suddenly disappeared from Forrest's blurry vision. Forrest heard him grunt in pain.

"What - ?" Forrest pushed himself off the ground, wincing in pain a little as he did. He looked around, taking in the glittering buttons all over the street, and a wrapped package near his feet. Onlookers had stopped where they were in the streets, and even Myrna had come out of the tailor's shop. Then he saw the crude man who had accosted him, pinned to the wall of a nearby shop by his cousin, Crown Prince Siegbert. His cheeks flushed pink.

"Are you all right?" Siegbert asked. "I'm sorry I didn't get here quickly enough - "

"You were following me again!" Forrest cried.

"No," Siegbert insisted. "I had my own purchases to make, I just happened to see him shove you."

His own purchases would explain the wrapped package nearby, but Forrest was angry and upset. He ignored his cousin, who turned over the ruffian to two nearby guards, with orders to take him directly to King Xander and tell him what had occurred. Forrest fumbled around in his pockets to see if he had enough money to buy a few more buttons. He would have just headed home, but he needed those buttons.

Siegbert retrieved his own package and tried to put his hand comfortingly on Forrest's shoulder. Forrest pulled away, not trusting himself to speak. "Forrest," Siegbert began softly. Forrest returned to the tailor's, trying to hold back tears of anger and embarrassment. He was thankful that Siegbert did not follow. He was also thankful Myrna said nothing of what had just happened. He managed to quietly thank her for the extra buttons, then left the shop.

"Forrest." Forrest brushed past his cousin. He knew he should thank Siegbert, but for the time being, he did not even want to face him. "Forrest, wait!" Siegbert quickly caught up to him. "Here." He held out his hand. A few gold buttons glittered against his palm. "I managed to pick a few up from the street."

Forrest studied him for a moment, then took the buttons he offered. He did not utter a word of thanks, or anything to his cousin, as he started down the street. His cousin had no problem keeping up with him.

"Are you hurt?" Siegbert asked softly as they entered a less crowded portion of the street. Forrest ignored him and continued walking. His wrist ached and he just wanted to go home. Siegbert lowered his gaze and held his purchase close to his chest. "I didn't even know you left the castle," he admitted quietly.

At first, he thought his cousin had not heard him. Then Forrest stopped walked and turned to face him through a mess of ringlets. "Do you really expect me to believe that? You seem to think I always need your help or someone around to protect me."

"I've told you before, I know you're just as capable a man as I - "

"And yet you seem to be right there for the rescue whenever I get in trouble!" Tears filled Forrest's eyes again and he stamped his foot. "I can't go anywhere without you trying to be the grand hero!" Two bright spots of color appeared on Forrest's cheeks. "My hand aches and my clothing is ripped, but mostly my feelings are hurt!"

"I do not spy on you, Forrest. I picked something up for my mother, along with a gift I had ordered for my father's birthday." He held out the wrapped package. "Here, go ahead and look."

Forrest's cheeks darkened with embarrassment as his anger ebbed away. How could he forget Uncle Xander's birthday so quickly? It had, after all, been the reason he was buying buttons in the first place. He shook his head and said, "No, I'm not opening your parcel." He sighed heavily and added, "I'm sorry, Siegbert. I should not have jumped to conclusions. It's just... you _are_ always around when I find myself in trouble. Instead of being ungrateful, I should be thankful for it."

"I admit, part of it might be my fault," Siegbert said with a nervous chuckle. "No matter how much you say you don't need protecting, there's a part of me that wants to protect _everyone,_ not just you."

"Oh, but that's a wonderful thing, Siegbert!"

Siegbert was confused by his cousin's words. "You just said you hate me trying to protect you," he said slowly.

Forrest stepped towards him excitedly. "That natural desire to protect everyone will come in handy when you're king." At the look of horror on Siegbert's face, Forrest hastily added, "Not for a long time, of course! But when you do, your people will be thankful for that instinctive need to take care of everyone Even if that everyone includes..." - he heaved another heavy sigh - "me."

"I am truly sorry - "

"I won't let you apologize when it was my behavior that was wrong, Siegbert!" Forrest insisted. "Again, I am deeply sorry. What happened was awful and scary, and I should not have taken that out on you. I thank you again for saving me, I truly needed it."

It was Siegbert's turn to blush with embarrassment. He was always uncomfortable accepting such praise, even if he knew the person heaping it upon him meant it.

Forrest looked down at his ripped glove to avoid embarrassing his cousin further. He sighed and said, "I should get home and tend to this, mend my clothes, perhaps eat a little lunch, then finish the vest I've been sewing." He looked back at Siegbert, whose cheeks had lost their pink coloring. "I'm sure your mother will be wanting what you picked up for her, as well."

"I should get this to her, and put my father's present away," Siegbert agreed. He started to speak again but stopped himself.

"Go on," Forrest insisted.

"Would you save me a spot at the table?"

"Of course!" Forrest said with a laugh. He continued to smile as his tone became a little more serious. "Siegbert, I do promise I'll at least _tell_ you when I come to town, so you will not worry so much about me!"

It was Siegbert's turn to laugh. "I appreciate that, Forrest."

As Forrest and Siegbert returned to the castle, Siegbert's pace a little slower than usual so Forrest could keep up with him, Forrest had to admit it was pretty lucky that Siegbert had been around. He hated to be treated like a child, but sometimes he _did_ need protecting. He also did adore his cousin's company. The two of them were nearly as close as their fathers, though Uncle Xander was never so protective of his father, Leo.

"Forrest?"

With a small jump of surprise, Forrest realized he had stopped walking as he thought. "Coming, Siegbert," he called as he raced towards the other prince. It was then he decided it was not _so_ bad having someone around to look after you. As long as it was not all the time, of course.


End file.
